Oblivion
by Mercury Diamond
Summary: Narrator's Voice: *coffin squeaks open* "Good evening. My name is Long Shadow your host, and tonight we have a story for you-The Readers. You might want to practice your scream, you'll be using it soon. Mwah ha ha ha! Enjoy." *thunder claps* May be rated M for later chapters. By a new author on this side of town, Mercury Diamond.


**Oblivion**

**Author's Note: **Brought to you by Terror Tapings and Horror Records. A horror novel by Mercury Diamond.

Rick and Carl struggle with Lori's death and Glenn leaves on a mission to recover sustenance.

**The beginning**

Andrea's death weighed heavily on the group's shoulders, it was like carrying a bag of rocks and just like the birds perched up in the trees surrounding the prison Carl sat on the edge of the prison walls.

A calm breeze combed through the meadow blowing the stalks of wheat forwards, the sun was bright and blinding.

Rick climbed the ladder situated next to the wall, he caught his son sitting there with a blank stare-that thousand yard peer as if his vision could cut right through the trees.

An all too familiar look of despair and uncertainty that Rick associated with Lori's death, he walked over to him putting a hands around his shoulders.

He kneeled behind him and could feel the boy's legs curl up into his chest even tighter than he had seen before, minutes passed by quietly unnoticed.

The words were misplaced deep inside him and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to reach passed the thin calloused shield slowly forming around his heart.

At times like this Rick kept himself busy just to keep his mind occupied and away from the throbbing pain, that pain in his lungs every time he inhaled.

The tears had dried up inside him and he couldn't cry even if he wanted to-the man's eyes were red most of the time, moreover it agitating him almost worse than the profuse winds when people asked if he was doing alright.

One the topside of a raven's wing reflected a ray of sunlight generating a squint from Rick, buzzards and crows from several square miles congregated on the meadows ground to feast on the dead bodies.

The assembly was still recovering from the magnitude of last night's encounter with The Governor, many more people had joined them both young and old.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." He waited for a response but the boy was too entangled within his own emotions to react.

Rick touched him again and at last Carl countered with a movement "You hungry?"

"Yeah." He brushed his father's hand off his shoulder and started down the ladder, Rick watched him walk away.

He sighed, hung his head low and then without moving his shoulders took another prolonged look out over the meadow.

His eyes seized each section and then worked them over for anything out of the ordinary, when nothing came he too left for the kitchen turning his back towards the outside.

Every day it became more black and grey, pretty soon the lines between the shades of emotions and survival instincts would dissipate -little by little he himself could feel detach from this world.

The tryst of battle was becoming a regular thing amongst the survivors and like the scientist's words that constantly swirled his mind the people were acting barbaric.

In the din of his own thoughts he could sense a mingling back to the real world, it was Glenn and he was saying something but the sounds didn't register only the movement of his lips when he finished a thought.

"What?" The two of them walked through the foyer, above the artificial lights flickered in a pale green that made his headache.

Glenn stepped in front of Rick forcing an abrupt interval in their walk "We're running out of food. We don't have enough to last one more day between us."

A woman so happened to pass from one room to the next down the hallway and Glenn's voice quieted down so she couldn't hear them "Okay. Okay." Rick grabbed his chin "Put together a group. A small group, we don't want to attract any more Walkers."

The Asian boy nodded but before he slipped out the foyer's doors Rick turned and spoke at him "Glenn, be careful."

**Author's Note: Stay tuned, we'll be right back with another chapter to Oblivion. Good night, and Good luck *maniacal laughter* this message brought to you by Mercury Diamond.**


End file.
